<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>STAR WARS - Pokemon Edition: A New Hope by Neo_New_Goomy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821730">STAR WARS - Pokemon Edition: A New Hope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_New_Goomy/pseuds/Neo_New_Goomy'>Neo_New_Goomy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>STAR WARS - Pokemon Edition. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Chewbacca is an Incineroar, Gen, Jim Carrey's Eggman, Medium awareness, Not Particularly Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Writer's Block, hoo boy, this is gonna be painful to write</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_New_Goomy/pseuds/Neo_New_Goomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Join the Rebellion along with Luke Skywalker, and make some new friends along the way. In a galaxy filled with wonder, what could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eevee/Sobble, Gloria/Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>STAR WARS - Pokemon Edition. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>STAR WARS - Pokemon Edition: A New Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, and welcome to my first full-length fanfiction. I regret to inform you that as excited as I am to write this, my schedule means that updates are sporadic and random. If you expect quality content, please expect something else, like meta humor, shenanigans, and long, long breaks between updates. Again, sorry, but student life is hard.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gloria yawned, her Sobble mimicking her movements as she climbed out of bed. "Ugh, are we under attack? What a drag, Connla."  The water lizard blinked, chirping in agreement to his Trainer's frustration. "Sob, sobble!" A sudden blast rocked the cabin, and Gloria stumbled out into the hallway, almost running into a man in white armor. "Hey! You've got a lot of nerve, kiddo! Lucky for you, the job description doesn't say anything about blasting kids, so unless you <em>want</em> to be reduced to a grease spot, I'd suggest you move along." The trooper's Magneton hovered behind him, and unless it was Gloria's imagination, it seemed to be glaring at her with a withering intensity. "I said, move along." Gloria looked the stormtrooper straight in the visor. "Listen, buckethead, how am I supposed to 'move along' if it sends me into a firefight?" The trooper groaned, wishing more and more that he had just stayed a Qwilfish breeder on Naboo. "Fine, I'll walk you to the escape pods. And please don't ask about my job." Gloria grinned, her plan to finally record a space battle going smoothly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>META MOMENTS:</p><p>- Stormtroopers are this story's equivalent of Team Grunts. As shown, they're not completely heartless. </p><p>- The Empire is this story's evil team, which specializes in Steel, Fighting, and Normal-types. Other types are used by Imperials, but expect to see a lot of Magnemite, Falinks, and Porygon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time writing a major story, so please play nice with your criticisms.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>